Sir Maura Isles
by Max Rasgar
Summary: Maura is honing her writing skills and Jane (due to her life long best friend status) is more than happy to read the aspiring novelist's efforts? [S7 AU]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that I've toyed with for the purpose of telling this story. No profits are being made by doing this up in here.

A/N: The title is a direct 'Jane-Lo' quote from S7Ep4 or the flirting whilst in fencing class episode opener. There is no fencing in this fic though. Why? Because I already wrote that deal years ago long before the show decided to briefly explore Maura's badass, rich storm trooper tendencies.

!WARNING!: This fic is rated 'M' due to a variety of hella explicit subject matter and language which includes the potentially offensive kind. So if you're not down stop now, turn away, guard your innocence (what's left of it) or just suck it up and commit to reading this thing.

* * *

 **_Sir Maura Isles_**

* * *

Maurizio thinks that Janus looks every bit like a God amongst mortals as he pushes Maurizio down on the bed. The forceful exhalation from Maurizio only seems to spur Janus on more going by the look in his stygian eyes and the curve of his mouth. Maurizio has always thought that Janus has quite a sinful smirk most days and this time no exception. Maurizio only loses sight of Janus's magnanimous smirk as he leans down starts kissing Maurizio along his chin. Maurizio groans as Janus's strong hands rake through the faint coppery-blonde, short and somewhat course hairs on Maurizio's broad chest.

For Janus this almost forbidden tryst has been something on his mind for some time. His body betrays nothing since its but a testament to his desire for the man beneath him. Janus's substantial, solid erection is perfect and long and thick in his visible desire. Janus reaches down and gives his pulsing erection a few strokes to encourage the pre-cum from the tip. A quick idea strikes Janus; he has a use for his obvious excitement so that it doesn't go to waste. Nothing about what's happening will ever be easily forgotten though.

Maurizio watches as Janus strokes his cock. The skin covering Janus's cock is slightly darker than the rest of him. Maurizio's hips jerk and he feels some of his primitive lust ooze out of the tip of his excited shaft which is becoming painfully hard. Maurizio is in no hurry though; he has waited too long for this to merely be a rush to the finish. Besides, there is something to be said for savoring the moments that life has to offer. Especially when some of those instances are the ones you've come to expect the least.

Maurizio groans as the cloudy-white fluid begins to run down over Janus's fist. Maurizio licks his lips. Janus is always watching Maurizio so he grins at Maurizio's reaction. But then Janus lets go of his erection which bobs for a moment and quickly reaches down for Maurizio's full, straining cock. Janus loves the contrast in their skin tones and the reddish-pink tip of Maurizio's cock will look even better coated with the juices from the both of them. Janus firmly grips Maurizio's cock and smears their combined arousal slowly down Maurizio's rigid shaft. Maurizio's spine wants to arch.

Feeling every vein slide under his palm Janus has the instant and desperate urge to wrap his lips and mouth around Maurizio's smooth length. However, a more rapacious need is gripping Janus fiercely. Janus squeezes Maurizio's cock and it twitches in his hand. Maurizio moans loudly because he is so ready to finally be buried in the man he loves for the first time. Maurizio is no fool; he knows that everything Janus does is never to tease. Janus has a purpose behind all his actions and when he looks into Maurizio's hazel eyes both sear with need.

Not able to wait a second longer Janus throws his leg over Maurizio's hips and lines up his body to receive Maurizio's erection. Janus groans as he begins to take Maurizio inside his body. Inch by inch. Seconds tick by as Janus feels himself begin to open up more to Maurizio. The anticipation has made Janus that much more sensitive as he takes more of Maurizio.

Drawing out their first time; connected like this is slow, deliberate and wet. Maurizio closes his eyes and moans at the feeling of being wrapped in such warmth. Maurizio's hands grasp onto Janus's toned thighs. A shiver of warmth passes through both men. Once Maurizio feels his entire length sheathed inside Janus he releases a sigh of contentment that is less lust and pure joy. Maurizio opens his eyes and looks up at the deep brown eyes of his lover.

Janus smirks before he closes his eyes and moves a little more until he feels Maurizio's balls pressed firmly against his ass. Maurizio moans and has to fight to keep from moving yet. A deep-seated longing is barely being quenched in this moment. With parted lips Janus opens his eyes as he starts to move and the sensation, the friction where he is joined to Maurizio causes an almost profound fire to bloom because this is no mere spark between them.

Maurizio encourages Janus's steady movements with a firm grasp on the other man's thighs. Maurizio groans as he watches the muscles in Janus's arms and chest as the other man moves up and down on his hard length. But that isn't the only element of Janus that bewitches Maurizio. The rocking motion of both their taught bodies also has Maurizio's eyes wondering down Janus's impressive torso. Not to mention the well-endowed organ that looks so deliciously hard that it's nearly touching Janus's defined stomach.

It becomes a simple choice to Maurizio's wondering eyes. So Maurizio's lets go of one of Janus's powerful thighs and reaches for the other man's erection. The organ is soft and slick with cum so Maurizio strokes up and down the velvet shaft. Janus moans louder because the pain and pleasure mingles together for Janus as he basks in the guttural depth of Maurizio's hardening, growing erection inside of him. It won't be long until Maurizio fills Janus with his seed. Janus groans as his erection twitches in Maurizio's grasp. Janus longs to spill his core desire across Maurizio's chest and mouth.

Maurizio's moans at the sight of Janus's testicles as they begin to lift up in preparation to release their heavy load. Maurizio strokes Janus's length faster as Janus lifts and then slams down harder on Maurizio's cock. It's the right type of repetition for Janus; feeling full and stretched. The action isn't quite rough yet but its far cry from gentle. It's as if their frantic nature needs this sudden closure. A proof of existence. Janus wants the oblivion of milking Maurizio of everything he has to offer and more.

"Oh my God, Maura! What the hell is this!" Jane shouts while pushing the laptop away from her wide eyes and over-stimulated brain. Jane's mouth opens and closes a few times out of repetition of normal speech patterns but no words come out for a couple of seconds more. "This is what you've been writing when you're not doing your mystery crime stuff? It's, its gay porn!"

Maura shrugs and leans back in her chair with a frown, "What's wrong with that?"

Jane doesn't have a soft-kind answer on the tip of her tongue so her mouth kind of moves but no words accompany the action again. For a second Jane is half-way tempted to joke that the title should go a little something like: 'The Italian Hand-Job'? But honestly the two hot naked men aren't a problem. It's what the two hot and cum hungry naked men clearly represent. Jane's not imagining this shit and Maura doesn't exactly do subtle per se. The woman is pretty damn forward. Hell, the names of the characters couldn't be more plain and upfront clues even if Jane weren't a highly decorated police detective.

"Well your silence is reassuringly open-minded, Jane. But regardless, I find that writing erotica to be an exercise of sorts to cleanse the palette. And I've also found that writing more heteronormative pairings is rather stifling and constrictive in the traditional sense. Therefore, I've also written female pairings more frequently. But for this particular exercise I opted for a male pairing and I found the end result to be quite arousing as well."

Jane rolls her eyes, "Yeah, see I'm gonna ask you to stop right there."

Maura sighs and reaches across the table to pull her laptop closer. Maura quickly taps a few keys that shuts down her computer and then she closes it before the screen turns over to a blank slate. Maura feels hurt more so than she thought she would. Letting Jane read any of her writing exercises carried the potential to be a bad idea but this one was the tamest one by far.

The exercise was inspired in part by the attractive gay couple her and Jane still see at the park when she can get Jane to go run with her. But for the most part Maura chose this writing initiative to address her long standing and not entirely platonic affinity towards her best friend as fiction because that was the only safe place. But that's gone now.

"Why couldn't you have written something more...I don't know nerdy?"

Maura nearly flinches at the flippant and dismissive tone of Jane's voice. The statement would normally be funny but it's just not. It's hurtful to an extent. Maura manages a neutral expression for Jane; who is still sitting at the table directly across from Maura. Clearly, studying Maura with those sharp, dark eyes that don't seem to miss much. Except for what has been in front of her for years. And try as she might Maura knows that Jane has never not been unaffected by her.

"Nerdy? Please elaborate Detective Funny Bone."

Jane scoffs and shakes her head, "Okay, how about instead of this little finocchio, balls deep, back door bandit romp." The sexy images Jane's brain is trying and failing to erase even when coupled with her caustic words isn't working. Jane wants nothing more than to pour out a nice bucket of ice water on the feelings and implications Maura's story has stirred up. Talk about opening a can of worms. "How about you try your hand at a sordid love story about a lonely mailman who masturbates to his stamp collection? You could call it: 'The Erotic Philatelist'."

Maura grins in spite of what's churning in her chest. Jane is rather compelled to use humor to diffuse a variety of situations. Plus, Jane has always been wary of most sexual discussions unless it's about a male suitor whether Jane finds him suitable or not and those are also decidedly always limited for content.

"I may write such a thing to try my hand at sexual comedy." Maura says as though the words are leaving a bad taste in her mouth which they are. "Since I know you suggested such a farce for that purpose alone."

Maura knows Jane uses the art of deflection for all sorts of reasons and the one Maura has opened the floor to is a subject Jane would most likely deflect adamantly until her last breath. That's a sad thought on its own. Maura uncrosses her legs and pushes her seat back. The discomfort has finally become unbearable and it has nothing to do with the seating. Maura stands up and collects her incriminating laptop off her dining room table.

"Hey, where are you going? I could read something else. I know the next chapter of your novel isn't ready but I..."

"It's okay Jane but at the same time it's not." Maura is already making her retreat and there will be no tears. Maura resolved that there would be no more lacrimal fluids after Casey's proposal even though the man is nothing but a footnote in Jane's life now. But then again Maura couldn't keep the tears at bay when Jane announced her impending move to the FBI recently. "Let's just move on from this. I apologize that I've made you uneasy with my story. And I assure you it was only a story."

Jane doesn't really know what to say now. She's already said too much apparently. I mean what was she supposed to do? Shout out: 'Oh yeah, this is making me so hot! I love everything about you! I have for years but I've been too chickenshit to step up? But hey, do you want to see me naked now?' What Maura wrote is nothing like what you would find in the mommy porn section of your local Books-a-Million. Jane regularly laughs at those stupid fucking books. A laugh is all they're really good for.

In fact all Jane can think about during this pause is the last time her and Maura were at a book store and Jane saw a new release in paperback called 'The Duke's Baby'. On the cover of said treasure trove for repressed and programmed women was a dude all dressed up in a grey penguin suit sitting on fence with his heavily preggers bride looking like she was trying to jam her baby bump up between his legs.

"Hey Maur, you ever read shit like this?" Jane picks up one of the other paperbacks off the shelf in a manner that suggests she could be infected by it with enough direct contact. "I swear all these books are geared towards women who want to knock boots with their boss. Hello, sexual harassment is this where you've been hiding out all my life?"

Jane recalls Maura's smirk that reeked of wanting to laugh at the observation. Sexual harassment works both ways after all, even if most men would think it was pretty great at first. The chick would have to be Giovanni certified hawt though.

"And don't look now but we've landed in the section where all the cowboys have their manly tits out." Jane grabs the book with an airbrushed hunk on the cover and opens it to page thirty because that's the magic number in these books when the 'plot' kicks in. "Oh no! They're snowed in at the ranch, Maur. Whatever shall they do to pass the time?"

While Jane is lost in thought, memories, or whatever Maura gracefully strides around her kitchen island with her laptop tucked underneath her arm. Her heels faintly click on her floors, the refrigerator kicks on to maintain its set cooling temperature. Maura realizes that things will be awkward for a time now but she also knows that this will not cost her Jane's friendship. They've been through too much and this is nothing that they can't come back from.

"You wrote me as your own personal glorified meat masseuse." Jane's raspy, conflicted voice halts Maura's steps just at the landing that leads to the upstairs. "A damn bone smuggler."

Maura isn't going to even try denying who exactly was her true inspiration for the writing exercise. Hives aren't pleasant but they are no longer a factor anymore and they certainly wouldn't be enough motivation for denial now. Maura slowly turns around and it's not surprising that Jane isn't even looking in her direction but she's still here in Maura's house though.

"So your actual problem with my story, that you couldn't even be bothered to finish reading, is that you feel I've objectified a male characterization of you?"

Jane is all kinds of uncomfortable and she's certain that her emotions are written all over her face and if Maura were looking at her now she would be more than able to read her subtext. The woodgrain pattern in Maura's dining room table can only hold Jane's focus for so long. Fear is paralyzing and Jane has fought her way through many forms of it but one. Hoyt knew all those years ago about an all too obvious secret but a secret nonetheless.

"Not objectified, not completely." Jane says lowly but then with every ounce of courage she can muster she pushes back her chair and stands up from the table. "There was an underlying tenderness and passion in the story." Jane turns around to face her best friend who she loves in more ways than she's ever been willing to acknowledge. "And I don't feel objectified. What I feel is like I've...missed out. And that's not your fault. It's mine."

Maura sighs because Jane is easily willing to metaphorically step up on the cross and martyr herself. So much of Jane feels like myth and other parts of her are the recycled actions of a hero's code of ethics and conduct. Be that as may though Maura has learned, thanks to Ian that any fool can fall in love and end up blind. Maura did not fall willingly in love with an impossible notion this time. Loving Jane as friend was easy at first but being in love with her has proven to be frightening for a myriad of reasons.

"Maybe it is."

"What?" Jane squints her eyes and walks towards the kitchen island. "The hell are you trying to say? I finally say some of what you want to hear after literally reading between the lines in your story. Then you confirm it in your usual roundabout way. But now you're telling me..."

Jane goes silent because she is well and truly on this one hell of an emotional rollercoaster and it's not even over yet. Maura isn't messing around by the somber expression on her face. She hasn't been moved and Jane suddenly feels like she has a whole new angle on that old saying: 'too little, too late.'

"I've never once down-played my attraction to you." Maura says as she turns to face that familiar voice that has dared to come closer. In Maura's mind even the 'and you don't want to sleep with me?' incident with Jane in Giovanni's car doesn't count because of Jane's wording. At the time merely 'sleeping' with Jane wasn't the kind of thoughts Maura was entertaining. "We've flirted for years now. You're just as guilty as I am in that regard. Then I welcomed you and your family into my home which I wouldn't trade for anything. But at the same time you represent a formal structure that I don't want. I've kept my life simple as can possibly be managed. You question my tastes and motivations at every turn and I let you because it's not a secret that I will be forever odd."

Maura slowly steps closer to the kitchen island and at the action Jane makes eye contact with her. Maura briefly calculates how much courage Jane summoned from within to see this conversation through. Maura stops and places her laptop on the opposite countertop behind her and then moves towards Jane again, and she doesn't stop until all that separates them is the island in her kitchen.

"I've loved you for years and I found a way to live with that because I deduced that had you wanted me you would've said something by now. Still I foolishly thought that when you found out you were pregnant and that you wanted to raise the child with me the next declaration out of your mouth would be your intent. Of my value to you. I would never ask much more from you than you've already given me since I've never really entertained any sort of tangible fantasy of me being marriage material for anyone. I did tell you that years ago when you insisted on drinking and laughing your way out of the aftermath of being abducted by Dominic."

Jane is speechless. How many years has Maura been holding her uncensored feelings in? Maura has always told the truth but now it would seem that since she can lie now her truths are much harsher. Maybe for them, right now, Maura has to be. Jane won't hold any of this against Maura once it's done.

"My fantasy of us is healthier than the potential reality, Jane. My fiction is a safe conduit where no one can get hurt. Especially me."

Jane clenches her jaw and looks away. Romance doesn't really exist anymore for Jane but this isn't what she expected from Maura. Maybe this is her punishment for letting it drag on for years. Punishment for all the useless men she and Maura have welcomed into their lives and between their legs.

"Yeah well, I refuse to believe that shit, Dr. Isles." Jane says as she turns her head to meet Maura's gaze. "So you're saying you don't want me anymore cause I'm not worth it? That you think I'd force you into some pre-formed mold to satisfy my mother? That I can't manage to put myself first for once instead of trying to please everyone else?"

Maura frowns and places her hands on the island's countertop and leans forward, "Shall we examine the evidence then Detective?"

"Let's."

"Alright, you're considering running off to D.C. to become an instructor at the FBI. You've told me that's for you but I'm willing to bet that the root of that decision is really about Agent Davies and settling down with a man Angela will approve of."

Jane makes a face, "Well that's great. You think I'm trying to get a second wind at running after another version of Casey."

"You willingly sacrifice yourself for the greater good without a care for anyone else." Maura says ignoring Jane's statement which is true through and through. "While the rest of us are merely afterthoughts, collateral damage that you may not have to face after, let's say, jumping off a damn bridge! And for what?"

Jane takes deep breath and briefly wonders if she'd not pressured Maura for a little preview of what she's been writing lately could this landmine of a conversation, that's clearly blown up in her damn face, been avoided for a little while longer? But Jane's not stupid enough to have ever thought that this thing between them would keep forever.

"But back to the original topic...I adore Angela but you have no boundaries with one another, Jane. You seek her approval yet complain about her meddling ways as you call it. I don't have the greatest of relationships with either of my mother's but they at least do not pressure me for things that I don't want as though I don't know my own mind. And I'm fully aware that could be due to the glaring reality that neither one of them truly knows me very well."

Jane nods and calmly places her hands along the cool marble countertop, "Wow, you've really outdone yourself. You've been holding all that back from me? I guess fencing isn't a good enough outlet as going after your best friend. But hell, I deserve it. And hey, I'm not surprised though. You gave me a taste of that temperament after the warehouse bullshit with your sperm donor."

Maura's eyes narrow and yes she's angry. Jane is far too self-righteous and smug often times and this is one of those times. The detective really does give great headaches as the saying goes but Maura is going to keep that barb to herself. And judging Jane's facial expressions she's not quite done yet with putting her two cents worth in.

"And since were doing our own highlight reel...how about your own abduction? Or, I know let's talk about all the men in your life which are all damn criminals, murders, serial killers and general liars. And yes, I'm including my youngest brother on that list, Maura. God, you flirt with anything that has a so called 'sexy' pulse and a dick. And let's not even mention the ex-husband you accidently forgot you had."

Maura glares at Jane, "You think you're better than me?"

"No, I actually don't Maura."

"You don't?"

Jane swallows and briefly glances down at Maura's pristine kitchen countertop, "I've never done a one-night stand in my life. It just seems low to me using someone like that. But I have diminished myself in the name of a man that I pined for out of some form of obligation I berated myself into. I mean I let him stay in my home and use my body. I even got pregnant by him if you remember correctly."

Maura knows what Jane is unsubtly alluding to; her past arrangement with Ian, minus the pregnancy of course. Maura is a doctor and takes all the proper precautions against contracting sexually transmitted diseases along with unplanned pregnancies.

"You're still reckless Jane just not sexually."

And that's what does it. Jane closes her eyes and clenches her hands into tight fists. The cool countertop isn't enough of a counter-measure anymore to ground her. Jane opens her eyes and quickly moves around the kitchen island and comes to stand beside Maura.

"Are you trying to make me hate you all because of a story you wrote about us and I made fun of it?"

Maura can feel the anger radiating off Jane amongst the other potent emotions. But Maura has her own brand of emotional cocktail to deal with; frustration, contempt, arousal.

"You trivialized my feelings towards you." Maura says as she moves her hands off the countertop and turns to face Jane. At least Maura still has her heels on and Jane doesn't get to tower over her as much as she normally would. "You goaded me into telling you nearly everything I've ever held back from saying to you. I don't relish in hurting people but some of my words have been hurtful on purpose."

Maura has always been attracted to her best friend. Her attraction to Jane is not just an appreciation for Jane's resplendent physical beauty. Though it did start there. Maura never really thought at one point she would be so fortunate that her best friend would see her as anything other than a platonic companion. That mentality has changed many times though and that means now too.

The look Jane is giving Maura would read a steadfast anger to most but not to Maura. Reading Jane isn't about being well versed in recognizing facial expression or micro ticks. To know what Jane is truly feeling all Maura has to do is look into her eyes. Dark brown eyes are nearly black due to pupil dilation and if that weren't enough the elevated respirations are yet another giveaway. Jane does intimidation better than anyone but that isn't what's really going on with Jane no matter what she believes about herself in this moment. Maura knows better.

"Do you imagine that I'll just submit to you because of who we are to one another?"

Jane's eyes noticeably darken more, "No, I don't. And despite what you may think of me I don't want to change you. Make you do things you don't want. I don't want to be anything like all those assholes you've dated and the even bigger ones that you've said you loved."

Maura's lips quirk up and to the side. Jane always rises to a challenge. They've had just over seven years together but not in all the ways that could have been. Maura wants Jane exclusively but Jane may not be ready for that. Jane may not be ready for the last piece that Maura craves from her. Maura contemplates that if this goes as far as she wants it to will it be considered angry sex or make-up sex?

"I know that you've disliked all the men I've dated. But I could never decide why for the most part." Maura says while she steps closer to Jane and the other woman backs up a fraction because it's going to take some time to get used to seeing that dark look in Maura's golden eyes directed at her. "Why you hated Dennis became painfully obvious but the others...I know it's not jealously or was it?"

For a second Jane hates that Maura has called her bluff. But the hate passes straight into embarrassment because somewhere in all this craziness Jane got turned on. Anger Jane can deal with to a point concerning Maura but wanting to end the exile of her feelings and wants towards Maura is some scary shit. Jane has to exert some semblance of control so she quickly moves back into Maura's personal space. But it doesn't do any good though. In Maura's mind Jane has already exposed her queen to capture. Checkmate.

Maura sidesteps Jane, grabs her left arm at the wrist and with a twist she pushes Jane face down over the kitchen countertop, "I'm more than capable of manhandling you if that's what you want."

Jane's face reddens from a fresh dose of anger and arousal. She's really taught Maura too damn much in terms of self-defense even though Jane had no intention of doing anything but going in for a kiss. Jane isn't going to fight Maura for this though every bone in her body wants to rebel. But if this is a good start to atone then Jane will go with it.

Maura feels Jane relax in her grip and Maura grins and uses her free hand to gently move Jane's hair away from where it's fallen over her ear. She knows that Jane could move if she truly wanted to; this silent submission is deliberate. Maura wonders if Jane's ever been taken in a kitchen before. Maura muses that she had that libidinous thought in passing years ago when Jane was sitting on this same countertop as Ian treated her ingrown toenail.

"A kiss from you would be a dream come true but I want more now." Maura says lowly and then brushes her lips against the shell of Jane's ear while she pushes her hips into Jane's firm ass. "But that aside I can't wait any longer. I wonder if you'll let me have you without a sweet kiss first?"

Over the years Maura indulged in fantasies of an assorted mix with Jane as the star. At first everything was rushed; a fine frenzy, but those fantasies gave away to ones of a tenderer sort. Now after even more years, more violence, more emotional stress, the fantasies Maura had for this moment have gotten darker. Its still passion rooted in love but after the years of enduring Casey's visitations and then his ridiculous proposal and then the miscarriage. Enough is enough. For Maura this is to remind Jane of what she could've always had and can still have.

"Let you, huh?" Jane scoffs and yeah she's not going to submit all the way. Antagonizing Maura is always half the fun no matter what so why should this be any different? "Just get on with it. If you're going to."

Maura grins and let's go of Jane's trapped wrist. She notices there are goosebumps on Jane's arm and they are a combination of feeling Maura's cool hands and of course the situation. Jane slowly moves her now freed arm onto the countertop and presses both palms flat on the marble surface. Meanwhile, Maura wastes no time in reaching around Jane's small waist and begins unbuckling her belt.

"I can only imagine what you're thinking." Maura grabs the belt by the buckle and yanks it through the loops on Jane's slacks. "What you must think of me now." Maura breathes against Jane's neck as she runs her hands down Jane's hips but then back up to flick open the button on Jane's pants. "Funny how the last few days I've done nothing but reminisce over every significant moment we've shared." The sound of the zip going down next is just a loud erotic thing to Jane's ears. "And there are many of those to choose from."

Jane grunts as she feels Maura's hands on her bare skin just above the edge of her underwear. Fucking hell Jane's wet. And when Maura sees how much, if she takes this game that far, well then Jane reasons that the jig is up for good. No woman has ever turned Jane's head but one and that's not enough to make her gay and she's known that for a long damn time. The one woman that's ever gotten to Jane is the very one she's letting do this to her. Jane's not at all surprised that Maura would want to fuck her in the kitchen. And no matter what anyone thinks about Jane's perceived prudish nature Maura won't be the first. The last maybe.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" Maura says while slowly drawing her hands over the trembling muscles on Jane's spectacular torso. "I do love the sound of your voice. It's always affected me as much as the rest of you."

Jane smirks and pushes her hips back into Maura which earns her a low whimper from the woman tightly pressing against her. Jane had no idea that Maura's boobs would be that firm yet soft too but then Maura moves and the absence of her body is alarmingly noticeable. Jane is ready to say anything to get her close again. For a second Jane guesses this is what happens when you flirt for years and every other thing they've done that could be boiled down to fully-clothed foreplay.

Maura chuckles at Jane's act of rebellion as she begins to push Jane's open pants down over her hips. The slow reveal of the simple black underwear is not unexpected but the fact of how small an area it covers is. Maura never thought that this is what Jane might wear on a daily basis. The slacks land on the floor in a heap at Jane's ankles. Maura leans back a little further and takes note of the sodden scrap of fabric that's doing a subpar yet pleasing job of covering the most feminine part of Jane.

"Enjoying the view, Dr. Isles?" The deeply provocative rasp of Jane's voice makes Maura smile. "Are you done? Or are we just getting started?"

Maura licks her lips and leans forward to firmly press her breasts to Jane's back again, "I say we keep going?"

Jane smirks and wiggles her hips again. Maura bends down closer and licks the shell of Jane's ear with the tip of her tongue. The smirk falls off Jane's face and she closes her eyes and bites down on her lower lip to keep from moaning. The feeling of Maura's cool hands trailing along her thighs forces Jane to open her eyes. Then the next thing she feels is Maura moving her underwear off to one side of her ass cheek.

Jane turns her head and groans, "You're such a tease, Maur."

Dr. Isles is well versed in the knowledge that when a woman becomes aroused the blood vessels in her genitals dilate. Increased blood flow in the vaginal walls cause fluid to pass through them; this action provides the lubrication and makes the vagina wet, inviting. The external gentailia, including the clitoris, vaginal opening, the inner and outer lips become engorged due to the increased blood supply. Inside the body the vagina expands.

"Hardly." Maura slowly runs her fingers along Jane's inner thigh. Maura smiles all on the account of knowing that Jane's pulse and breathing is quickening and her blood pressure is on the rise. Maura would like nothing more than to see the beautiful flush on Jane's chest and neck. "But are you sure you're ready for me?"

The words are a seduction that has reached the critical stage. Although Jane has given her consent Maura is willing to wait for Jane to change her mind even though Maura's bent her best friend over the countertop and has her naked from the waist down. But then in a desire to see more Maura uses her free hand to push Jane's t-shirt up to bare her back while the hand that's been hovering dangerously close to Jane's heat moves in closer. Maura leans down and places her lips on the space between Jane's shoulder blades as she finally runs her fingers through a flattering amount of liquid incandescence.

Jane faintly moans at Maura's touch and it came not a moment too soon. Since Jane was about thirty seconds away from pulling up her pants and calling the game on account of rain. Jane's breath catches because she can't tell if Maura's fingers are trembling inside her or if she's already that close that fast. Then it's the licks and kisses on her back and the hot, little breathy moans that Maura makes every time she pulls out and goes right back in. Jane is trying to control her sounds but when she feels Maura pull out and then push back in only this time comes the so fucking good feeling of the stretch of Maura adding another finger.

Maura feels like this would be an accurate representation of what having an out of body experience should be akin to. And as arousing as this whole ordeal is Maura can't help but catalog the obvious as her fingers forcefully explore the sweltering depths inside of Jane. The fluttering of her walls is the signal that the second stage blood flow to the lower third of the vagina is reaching its limit. Maura wants to give Jane something explosive. Jane feels swollen and firm and on the cusp of undergoing rhythmic contractions.

"J-Jane." Maura heavily pants because she can feel her own crest approaching to her absolute astonishment. "T-talk...to me. Please. Tell me...something."

Maura closes her eyes and kisses the soft, tanned skin of Jane's back. Maura envisions Jane's breasts engorged since they also can increase up to twenty-five percent in size as a woman gets closer to orgasm, while the clitoris pulls back against the pubic bone and seems to disappear. Maura will tend to Jane's bundle of nerves shortly after she savors this feeling of being sheathed inside Jane a bit longer.

Jane grunts and lets go of the countertop with her left hand and moves it down the small space between her body and the edge of the countertop, "Ah! You feel...better than any man who's touched me."

Maura moans loudly and increases the pace of her fingers inside Jane and at the sound of Maura's hunger Jane reaches between her legs and starts to rub herself in the place that's just aching for attention. Maura opens her eyes as she feels the muscle at Jane's opening starting to squeeze her fingers. Maura quickly moves off of Jane and without slowing her rhythm too much she bends down and oh the sight of Jane open and dripping for her is delicious.

But to add to the view is the even more pleasing sight of Jane's fingers working the area Maura was saving for later. Maura grins as she leans in and runs her tongue along Jane's lower lips. Jane's hips jerk as a loud moan flows out of her mouth and into the kitchen. The taste of Jane explodes on Maura's tongue as she continues to fuck Jane from behind while her tongue spreads Jane open to feeling Maura's devotion.

The slick sounds gain in volume as everything accelerates. Jane's fingers glide over her the hood from the abundant wetness Maura has coaxed out of her and fuck it's never felt like this with anyone else. Jane knows without a doubt that no one else will be touching her like this from now on. Just Maura. Jane groans louder as she feels Maura's fingers curl inside her and damn it feels so deep. Jane can barely breathe and her hips are moving to match Maura's rhythm.

"S-shit Maura!"

The abrupt pressure on Maura's fingers forces her to slow down her thrusts but she keeps going with her tongue; tasting every drop that Jane produces. After a few minutes Maura slowly and somewhat reluctantly withdraws her fingers out of Jane's warmth and then licks Jane's essence off her fingers. On shaky legs Maura stands and runs her hands over her marginally wrinkled skirt. The wanton concurrence has concluded and Maura is almost hesitant to meet Jane's eyes.

But by the time Maura raises her eyes Jane turns around and grabs Maura by her hair and kisses her. Jane tastes herself and but more importantly Maura opens her mouth and Jane finally gets a taste of Maura for the first time. Relief washes over Maura as she returns the carnal kiss and threads her hands in Jane's dark tresses. Jane has apparently made up her mind where she'll be standing from now on. Maura knows this could never be a fling or a horrible one-time scenario. The future is always looming but for now it can wait because the present holds the most promise.

Maura's mind is already on what will happen in her bedroom. She wants Jane in all her splendor; without a single stitch of clothing on, spread out on her bed. Maura is no bottom with anyone but with Jane all she wants is to be equal. And when Maura pulls back form the kiss and sees the look in Jane's eyes Maura expects to be thoroughly ravaged for the rest of the night. Back and forth sounds just right. Maura wants nothing more than for Jane to hear all the sounds she'll make as Jane touches her, licks her and vice versa.

 **A Few Weeks Later (In Maura's Bedroom)...**

"You know sometimes I would like to punch some of these so called men in the face. And then, while they're nursing their broken nose, tell them that I was not put on this earth solely for their sexual gratification. Hey, how do you say that in French? Since I think its sound reasoning we'll probably encounter some 'mens' on our trip."

Maura laughs and shakes her head. A month in Paris with Jane is going to be an experience. In all certainty though the trip hasn't even begun and it's already promising to be better than expected because Jane is committed to going along. Maura shifts on the bed and crosses her legs at the ankles. Normally, she would never be sitting up in bed in a dress and heels at this time of the day.

 _"Vous avez conduit me fou des annees et j' at aime' chaque instant. Je suis fou de vous."_

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that sounded nothing like telling someone off. So were you just warming up your French there first?" Jane says with a grin and an arched eyebrow. Maura just smiles and clasps her hands together on her lap. Jane is no linguist but she is fairly confident that Maura just told her that she loves her in French or something to that effect instead. "Tell me something then since you're stretching out your silky language skills...if I went around singing the French chorus to 'Lady Marmalade' would that be leading someone on?"

Maura smirks because she's certain that Jane already knows the answer, "Considering you would literally be asking anyone: 'Do you want to sleep with me tonight?' I would advise against using that song as your French language foundation. Unless that's going to be your chosen method of flirting and linking up while we're in Paris?"

"It's hooking up, Maur. And I was just kidding about the singing. No offense to the mastery of Patty LaBelle though."

Maura chuckles and tries to keep her eyes on a safe area. The dress Jane is wearing shows off her elegant collarbones and it is highly distracting all over. Maura's emotions were running on high at the prospect of saying goodbye to Jane at the airport but now the chemical cocktail flooding her lymphatic, enteric and sympathic nervous systems are making it difficult to remain sitting as close to Jane as she is. For Maura squealing and climbing over Jane in her excited state has led to other natural biological responses.

"Good God, how many decorative pillows do you need?" Jane huffs and makes a face while fidgeting on the bed. To Jane a pillow that you don't sleep on is just a waste of space and forget about it if the pillow isn't comfortable. "I bet it takes you fifteen minutes of pure ceremony to unmake your bed before you can fall in it. Hey, is that like some type of Martha Stewart style of kinky foreplay you use to seduce your suitors, Dr. Isles?"

Maura smirks, "If these walls could talk, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane smirks and settles back into the mound of pillows behind her. They're not too terrible but Jane will be damned before she actually says that to Maura.

"What about Agent Davies?"

"What about him?"

Maura twists the ring on her middle finger a few turns but then she consciously makes herself stop, "He just came to mind since we were discussing the male gender. And I'm curious about your involvement with him."

"Can I say the answer is: Endless nagging from my mother is a bitch that I can't escape from as often as I'd like?"

Maura purses her lips, "Just tell me that you didn't engage in coitus with him for those reasons alone?"

"Really? Coitus?" Jane says and she nearly gives herself a case of whiplash with how quickly her neck snaps to the side so she can face Maura directly. "What the hell is wrong with...you know what never mind. Who even said I slept with him?"

"I found him naked in the living room when I arrived that morning to check on you."

Jane wants to face palm but doesn't because she went an extra mile for Maura. She wore more makeup than she normally would. And Jane's really got to get her act together and tell her Ma about her and Maura. Not that Jane thinks for one second that her mother will take the news badly. It's just things are changing and this is an even bigger change on top of the growing heap. But Maura isn't Jane's secret that's not a part of the plan.

"Look, I know we didn't exactly say we're exclusive but you need to know that I would never cheat on you. Exclusive or not that's just not who I am." Jane says sternly but then unconsciously does her best squinty-eyed duckface impression. "It was dinner with a future co-worker and he stayed after our mediocre get together which he thought was a damn date because he's a pushy asshat. And I was pretty close to pulling my gun on him every time he would turn the charm on full blast. So to set you straight Mr. FBI's naked ass and bits, that you saw, was nowhere near me at any time that night or the following morning. Damn that's gross; parading around naked when you're a guest in a upper crust Beacon Hill subleted home, huh?"

Maura laughs again and shifts on the bed. It's sweet that Jane would reassure her commitment. But now Jane Rizzoli's voice is just too sexy as is the rest of her. It's too much some days really to take regardless of how you self-identify in terms of sexual attraction. Maura doesn't have a label and she prefers to keep it that way. Labels belong on food, clothes and shoes. Not people.

Jane chuckles and reaches for Maura's hand and laces their fingers together, "You know the other day I was thinking about last year before my apartment burned; about that day you came at me brandishing a lint roller like it was a weapon against the rampant fuzzies on my blazer. You looked horrified too when I told you and Ma about the duct tape on my sofa."

On a personal note Maura remembers quite keenly how her eyes slipped further down from Jane's face to other areas after Jane took off her blazer so it could be properly cleaned by the lint roller.

"And then I started thinking about colors. Particularly the color of the dress you're wearing now." Jane nods at the garment currently on Maura's shapely body. "You bought me a new sofa on the day my place burned. And beforehand you had these fabric swatches and you put on this shawl which looked really good on you. I told you that and you, then you started wearing purple more."

Jane doesn't say anything with words but Maura identifies the recognition in Jane's body language. They've done this delicate dance for over seven years now but things have changed and Maura's suddenly not willing to let what might be her last chance to pass by. Phineas Quimby's teachings of the laws of attraction spring to mind but it's one of his quotes that holds the most relevance now: 'The truth is the cure.'

Maura nervously looks down at said outfit, "This dress isn't the same color as that shawl but this dress is the closest I could find in this color and style that I think is flattering on me." Maura lets her gaze track up and over Jane's body until she meets a familiar amused gaze. "But I bought this dress to wear for you and the others too. I wanted you to notice me."

"I've always noticed you and why do you think I'm coming to Paris too?"

Maura doesn't care to look away from the brown depths that are Jane's soulful eyes, "Because I said it would be too emotional to say goodbye to the person I love the most."

"I'm going because I'm not ready to put a strain on our relationship. Everything is different but still mostly the same." Jane says lowly and yes it would be easier to kiss Maura silly but she's got to get better at this talking thing. "And I just want to go with you because I love you. And I'm sorry I never said it the way I meant it sooner. You said it years ago over shitty wine and grilled cheese the way you mean it now, didn't you?"

Maura has been brave even brazen lately but now she can't help but look down at their joined hands to hide her blush. She feels Jane's eyes on her and with just a gentle stroke of Jane's thumb Maura looks up into those same brown eyes that are shining with emotion.

"We're going to be pressed for time and you still need to go and pack accordingly." Maura says but then stills for a moment. "But yes I meant it back then when I said I loved you. However, for the longest time thereafter I felt as though I'd already missed the ship with you."

"Boat, Maur. It's missed the boat."

Maura smirks, "And you say I correct you too much."

"We correct each other. And just like you can't let go of Mr. Adverb I can't let you trip over social slang." Jane smiles and nudges Maura's shoulder with her's. "You know the whole Gump slogan: 'Life is like a box of chocolates, yadda, yadda'. Well my life is like a walking cliché because I knew exactly what I was going to get. That is until I met you."

Maura smiles and despite the rather athletic sex that they had earlier she feels a fresh desire for Jane. But this isn't the time for that. Jane is actually sharing something of true emotional depth instead of suggesting that they participate in the 'naked olympics' like she jokingly referred to it not too many days ago.

"You know it's a wonder I want anybody. I've been abducted, drugged, and then handcuffed to a bed by a crazy bread maker." Jane shifts on the bed as her mind sorts through all the images her words conjure and the ones yet to come. "And before that sexually harassed and then pinned to the floor with scalpels by my very own serial killer. I don't do bondage or any of that other shit Cosmo preaches are 'must do's' on the cover every damn month." Maura lightly squeezes Jane's hand in hers. "I just don't fit with the herd mentality and I'm not sorry about that. I don't have the stomach for most of it and my heart is rarely in anything that isn't my job, my family or you. It's gonna suck a little just being a teacher now after the life I've had. But maybe it's for the best."

Maura goes to say something but Jane leans forward and Maura welcomes the kiss because she expects it at this point. Jane's kisses are questing but never insistent and this one reeks of sweetness but with an undertone of passion. Maura believes that such passion will be an indefinite fixture. Jane breaks the kiss with one last capture of Maura's bottom lip. Maura's eyes gradually flutter open and meet Jane's shimmering gaze.

"I won't ask you to come with me to D.C. since I don't think that's fair. You have responsibilities here and I would stay but then what would I do with myself? Stay here in your lovely house and wait for you to come home to me? I wouldn't do that to you. So what do we do once our Paris honeymoon is over?"

Jane wouldn't be Jane if there wasn't a modicum of levity used here and there. For Maura hives are still a distinct possibility though they are not the domineering threat that they used to be.

"Honestly, I don't know." Maura says as she brings their joined hands to her lips and then presses a kiss to Jane's knuckles. "But I do know that you are going to need some more clothing than just sweatpants and jeans for Paris. So go and pack some other items like I asked you to and bear in mind that you are my best friend first but now you are also my gorgeous girlfriend."

Two dark eyebrows arch high on Jane's forehead, "When did I agree to be your girlfriend?"

"I suppose I could be romantic and say that it was when you came over to my house for the first time, met Bass and then went to bed with me." Maura says with a grin and Jane rolls her eyes; good one Maura, as she lets go of Maura's hand. "Or it could be because we've shared a level of emotional intimacy for years now? But perhaps you would be more comfortable with me saying I consider you to be my girlfriend now that we've finally engaged in coitus multiple times?"

Jane blinks slowly for a few seconds and then she shakes her head, "If you actually want me to continue being your girlfriend never use the word coitus to describe what we do sexually ever again. I let it slide earlier cause we were talking about Special Agent Asshat."

"What's an asshat precisely?"

"Need clarification, Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, I do Detective Rizzoli."

"Man, I'm really gonna miss hearing you call me that." Jane says warmly but quickly shuts down the mushy-ness before it takes over. Jane isn't going to be that person who cries in bed, not even after lots of great sex with her best friend or the fact that she loves holding Maura's hand. "But you need to know what an asshat is and let me tell you there are so many definitions."

"Such as?"

Jane smirks and then clears her throat, "An asshat is a person of either gender, whose behavior displays ignorance, obnoxiousness or is just so unpleasant to be around that you would very much like to make them wear their own ass as a hat. Or maybe you'll prefer this definition; one whose head is so far up their ass said rear end could pass for a hat. So voila, the word asshat was born. It's even recognized by Google and Merriam-Webster and I thoroughly endorse it."

Maura grins and coupled with the pleasant hum in her body Maura is wondering if perhaps propositioning Jane on the plane ride to Paris would be advisable. They don't have time to do anything now and not end up missing their flight. Maura finally has Jane exactly as she's randomly fantasized over the years but the too short sample size from this morning may not tide her over until they check in at the hotel.

"I know that look." Jane says with a smirk because while she's seen it directed at others, and laughed about it, now having it all focused on her is just wow. Maura is too damn dreamy and charming in her own sexy nerd way. "So you'd better capitalize while you can, Dr. Isles. We've got time if you'll relax your restrictions on how I packed."

Maura has no interest in being coy anymore, "Why do I need to capitalize now on being sexually intimate with you?"

"Because I regret to inform you Dr. Isles that I will be getting a visitor in the next two or maybe three days at most if I'm lucky."

"You're on the cusp of menstruating?"

"When you say it like that Maur it's no wonder you got hit on so much by the ladies that time you wore my clothes."

"Ha, ha."

"And to put it all out there let me tell you we're so not getting our redwings. Ever."

"Redwings?" Maura scrunches her nose up. "What does not buying comfortable footwear have to do with our trip to Paris?"

"Oh for the love of! Shoes, really? I guess I should be glad you don't think I'm talking about the hockey team." Jane sighs deeply because oh why does Maura not know everything about everything at a time like this. "Okay, earning your redwings is when a person goes down on a chick or has sex with her or whatever while she's on her period. There I said it!"

Jane has no choice but to watch as Maura's face morphs into the inquisitive scientist pout, "Cunnilingus while menstruating? I've never allowed a partner to perform oral sex on me while menstruating. The taste of menstrual blood would be even more acidic while normal vaginal secretions when aroused are..."

The sudden press of Jane's hand on Maura's mouth cuts off the rest of the impending lecture, "Oh my God stop! Menstrual Blood? Yuck, that sounds like the perfect name for a death metal band. But yeah, this is my way of letting you know that I don't need to enhance my knowledge about the benefits of drinking period blood. Or some babble about stem cells or how the sacred reddish-brown substance was used in some magical voodoo spells in a land before time."

Maura would be highly offended if she weren't so incredibly amused. Jane is clearly well versed on the subject of menstrual blood enough to make fun of it. The urge to lick the palm of Jane's hand is tempting. But Maura quietly refrains because then with an arched eyebrow and an exaggerated slowness Jane moves her hand off Maura's mouth.

"Hmm." Maura licks her lips and Jane's eyes follow the action. "Remind me again why I put up with your abuse?"

"Probably for the same reason as I put up with your grammar police tendencies and general nerdness."

Maura tilts her head to the side and smirks, "That's so sweet of you to say. Now where do I apply to get that special police badge?"

"Look at you with the sarcasm."

Maura laughs and then leans forward to kiss Jane. Maura doesn't have all the answers but Jane is coming with her to Paris and then who knows what will happen. If it's reasonable Maura has thought about tendering her resignation after her sabbatical. Following Jane to D.C. could be worthwhile; a fresh start is enticing, and it could make their old-new relationship even better. And despite knowing that life is a routine and death is certain Maura has learned that life also has the potential to catch you off guard when you least expect it.

 **_END_**

* * *

 **Music:** **"Freeek!" & "Father Figure" by George Michael **

**The song used for the kitchen bow-chicka-wow-wow: 'Blood In The Cut' by KFlay**

 **"I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" by Aretha Franklin featuring George Michael**

 **Final Words:** **Happy V-Day! I swear every time I write these two I end up laughing my ass off and then I write the more mature stuff to offset the silliness. Seriously, having Maura write her and Jane as two hot gay guys getting it on upfront and center. I don't think anyone else has been crazy enough to do that. LOL! And I didn't make up the names. They're real male names I found on the net. So if you liked this then thank you. But if you hated this I don't want to hear about it.**


End file.
